


You're a What?

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Magic, Mild Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slut Shaming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Nancy and Kali have been hooking up.





	You're a What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I got a tumblr ask for coming out + unexpected virginity. I wanted to give y'all the smut but like.. it didn't come. It almost did truly. Just like Nancy. LMAO. Lemme know if y'all like this.   
> xx  
> T

They’ve only been dating a few weeks. And by dating, she means sneaking into any private space they can find to make out. They haven’t even talked about it. They haven’t talked about anything. They haven’t even.. Talked. She doesn’t know how to talk to her. She’s Nancy Wheeler. Nancy The Slut Wheeler. Who ever since her break up with Steve Harrington, had taken a weekend to mope, spent the next weekend in Jonathan Byers’ bed, and then moved on. She’d moved on by getting up at five am and curling her hair perfectly, pinning her hair away from her face, wearing her gold ballet slipper necklace and skirts that never went above her knee and shirts that never went lower than the tiny mole she had on the top of her left breast. She went to school, got good grades, went home to watch her siblings, do her homework and help with dinner. Sometimes she sat up on the phone with some girls from her grade, Allison or Emma mostly, but neither of them are Barb, so it’s hard. 

She wanted to call Jonathan, and does, sometimes, but he wants more than she’s willing to give, and when they’re together, she wants to give it to him, because it’s easier to have sex than try to explain the gaping hole inside of her. So she mostly sticks to entertaining herself, painting her nails three times a week only to peel the polish off the second a nail chips. Even bothering Mike and his friends, until he tells her to please back off, El giving him a small smile as if she knows what’s going on. 

Then there’s Kali. Kali Prasad. A new transfer at their high school. Fitting in perfectly with the other goth kids. Her purple hair and shaved head. Outfits that somehow every day consist of leggings, a leather jacket and riding boots. Nancy knows she’s El’s sister. Knows she was in the lab too. But that doesn’t make it easier to talk to her at school. Nancy would be the laughing stock. She already is. The rumors don’t stop. The teasing. No matter how much Steve apologized. No matter the fact he came over to her house and cried, and listened to her cry, it’s still around the school. Boys still grab at her in the hall and girls turn their nose up at her. 

Kali hadn’t. They sat next to each other in English, in the back of the classroom. Nancy took notes or scribbled in her margins and Kali played with her hair or colored her nails black with a sharpie. She’s pretty, in a bad ass kinda way. In a girl way. In a forbidden way. Nancy can’t stop looking at her. She’s everywhere. In the parking lot smoking, in class smacking on gum or twirling her hair, looking over Nancy’s shoulder at her drawings and complimenting her. Staring at her across the lunchroom while she drinks her redbull or picks at whatever shitty lunch the school is serving. And Nancy is always fucking blushing. No matter what. 

It was shocking of course,to probably to both of them when Nancy headed out to the bleachers. It had been a shitty day and she was gonna go home and have a shitty night and she just didn’t want to. For once, she didn’t want to. So she goes to the bleachers. It’s kind of chilly, she’s wearing a thin, pale pink sweater and jeans, that’s it, and she sits down setting her white Keds on the bench next to Kali’s scuffed up boots. Kali’s smoking a cigarette and she barely glances up when Nancy sits down. Nancy holds her hand out for a cigarette, but instead of handing her a new cigarette and lighter, she passes her the one from between her lips. Nancy glances up at her and Kali raises an eyebrow, brown eyes daring her. Nancy takes the cigarette. 

That’s how it starts. Nancy’s kissed girls before. Ok one girl. Barb. And she liked it. She liked it when she and Barb had hooked up. What Barb lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm. She knew from the second they’d kissed that she liked girls too. She liked girls and boys. She didn’t even know what that was called. A freak probably. But that was here. And here she was doing it again. 

Hiding in closets. Figuratively and literally, because the supply closet near the science lab was nearly always abandoned and it was too good to just skip out on study hall and kiss Kali until her underwear were wet and Kali was breathless and Nancy had a hickey just beneath the collar of her shirt, barely hidden from view. It’s fun. It’s releasing. It’s everything Nancy needs right now cause Kali gets it. And sometimes they just sit and watch mindless TV, lounging on the bed in Kali’s motel room, Kali tracing patterns on Nancy’s low back, Nancy feeling relaxed for no reason that she explain except that she’s with Kali. 

It’s not that big of a deal, Nancy’s not going to say anything until it happens. They’re in Kali’s motel room and Nancy’s got her top off which isn’t a big deal. Kali’s already left a huge purple hickey in between her breasts as best she could without unhooking her bra. Finally Nancy does it for her, unhooks her bra, and resumes her grinding down into Kali, and Kali breaks their kiss, panting, her chest heaving, as Nancy traces over the line of her bra that’s still hiding the majority of her breasts, 

“You okay?” Nancy asks, tossing her hair over her shoulder and leaning back, her hips halting despite the deep emptiness inside her. 

Kali bites her lip as her hips thrust up on their own. Nancy absolutely does not moan, she doesn’t.

“I just, slow.” 

Nancy nods,   
“Slow, I can do slow,” she says, running her hands over Kali’s stomach and leaning down to kiss her softly. 

Somehow the kiss deepens again and Kali’s thumb is rubbing over her nipple and Nancy just wants to get a hand down her pants. Or Kali’s. Yes, Kali’s is better and she starts moving her hand down her side the top of her leggings. She doesn’t slide her hand down her pants, just runs a hand down her front, cups her, hand a bit damp and she moans, 

“Shit, you’re so wet. Me too, Kali I-” she caresses a bit more purposefully and it cut off when she is pushed off Kali just a bit too hard. She flops on the other side of the bed, hard, “Sorry, sorry,” Nancy gasps, shoulder aching. She reaches blindly for her shirt, tears already flooding her eyes. She’s never been rejected. Not by someone she likes so much. Who understands her with just a look. Who can calm her from an impending panic attack with just her presence, her magical aura, her being. 

“Nancy don’t,” Kali starts, reaching for her. 

But Nancy’s off the bed and she’s got her shirt on, she can’t find her bra, her eyes are too blurry with tears, she should have never came here, she should have never, and then it washes over her like a wave. Slow at first. Just a prickling at the base of her spine, calmness flooding her limbs,   
“Don’t, don’t fucking do that! Don’t screw with my head!” Nancy shouts, anger not even really able to flare up inside her but for a dull spark in the pit of her stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” Kali says, reaching for her. 

“Stop! Stop. You’re not sorry if you keep doing it!” 

“Nancy just wait-” 

Nancy walks over to the door, slowly because of course her body doesn’t feel angry even though she wants to scream,   
“I’m not waiting, I’m not staying here another minute and I can’t-” 

“I’m a virgin!” Kali shouts. 

Nancy turns around. Takes in Kali. Her smooth skin, beautiful face and sharp smile. Her sense of humor and wit. 

“I’m sorry you’re a what?” 

“A virgin,” Kali hisses. 

Nancy tilts her head, Kali’s been the one to climb her every time. She’d purposefully grind her knee into her crotch while they made out and Nancy pulled at her hair and moaned into her mouth,   
“Like no penis in vagina sex?” 

“Like no one’s ever touched me, anywhere,” Kali mumbles. 

“I’m just, confused,” Nancy says slowly, turning back to her. 

“What are you confused about? All our exes can’t go slut shaming us in front of the whole town because the pussy is too good!” 

Nancy barks out a laugh,   
“Stop it. I’m just shocked. Like out of the two of us, you are definitely the one who I would think would be getting dicked down on the regular.” 

Kali raises an eyebrow, and Nancy laughs, 

“Or licked down,” She makes a v with her fingers and flicks her tongue between them until Kali tackles her back on the bed, 

“You’re a loser.” 

“A loser you like.” 

“Tolerate. I tolerate you.” 

“Whatever, you wanna fuck me and have my little blue eyed babies.” 

“Is that even possible?” Kali asks, settling back against the pillows, Nancy lounging on her chest, 

“Wanna find out?” Nancy asks, grabbing Kali’s hand and placing it on her stomach. 

“I do, but. Look, this is dumb, I know it is. I know I’ve got this reputation around school,” 

“So do I,” Nancy cuts in to make her feel better. 

“Yeah but, I don’t, do you like me?” Kali asks softly. 

“Of course. I like you a lot,” Nancy says. 

“Enough to like, date me or whatever?” Kali asks again. 

Nancy hesitates. Dating is… a lot. Dating is feelings. Being honest about your feelings. Caring. Telling the other person you care. Showing the other person you care. And everyone Nancy cared about got hurt. Or hurt her. She doesn’t have much left to give. Her heart is broken. Losing Barb broke her heart. Losing Steve broke her heart. Jonathan, wanting everything she cannot give him, is breaking her heart. But she realizes, that as she was about to walk away today, eyes full of tears, face red with rejection, she was going to do the exact same thing she had done when she’d broken up with Steve. She was already in too deep. She already cared too much. 

“Enough to date you,” Nancy says, squeezing Kali’s hand in her own. 

 

Nancy’s standing at her locker getting her books for English when a hand slaps her ass. She tenses, but she’s used to this, however she is not used to the guy - this time Tommy Sanders, whimpering. Kali’s twisting his wrist at an awkward angle, 

“Put your hand on my girlfriend again and I will break every bone in your hand.” 

“Girlfriend?” 

She twists harder and he grunts,   
“Did I stutter?” 

He busts out a laugh, eyes on Nancy, 

“You’re a dyke now?” 

Kali breaks one of his fingers and Nancy drags her away before she does any more damage. They end up in the courtyard, and Nancy leads Kali to one of the picnic tables. She sits on top of it and Kali sits next to her, tossing their bags on the bench. Kali pulls out a pack of cigarettes and they smoke a couple. Nancy kicks off her shoes and basks in the bright spring sunshine, until the warning bell rings, and they really have to go or they’re gonna get in trouble. The whole school is gonna know she’s dating a girl, Nancy cannot get in trouble her mother will truly have a heart attack. 

They head back in school, and Nancy doesn’t even realize she’s tense, snapping her gum a bit too hard to just be getting rid of the smoke smell, but when they pull open the door to the school, she feels a calming sensation at the base of her spine and Kali reaches out to grab her hand. Nancy squeezes it and they head to English. 

And if Kali leaves a few minutes later, to scrub ‘Nancy The Lesbian Slut Wheeler’ off of her locker. No one has to know. And if she stands against the row of lockers a few feet away, watching Steve Harrington scrub it off, then no one really has to know. She’s not telling a soul. By the time class is over, she’s leaning against Nancy’s freshly scrubbed locker with a smile.


End file.
